The Hunt
"The healthy human mind doesn't wake up in the morning thinking this is its last day on Earth. But I think that's a luxury. Not a curse. To know you're close to the end is a kind of freedom. Good time to take...inventory. Out-gunned. Outnumbered. Out of our minds. On a suicide mission. But the sand and the rocks here, stained with thousands of years of warfare...They will remember us. For this. Because out of all our vast array of nightmares, this is the one we choose for ourselves. We go forward like a breath exhaled from the Earth. With vigor in our hearts and one goal in sight: We. Will. Kill him." John Price Prologue: Time:2006 Hours Date: September 6, 2016 23 hours after Sheperd's death Location: Aproximately 2 miles from Site Hotel Bravo Dylon Harris jumped out of the Black Hawk. The scene was too crowded, and he quickly regreted the jump. Still, he had a job to do. A man with black hair, blue eyes and entirely black outfit walked towards him. " You must be Private 1st Class Dylon Harris, right?". Dylon spotted the "Major" insignia on the uniform and quickly broke in salute: "Sir!, PFC Dylon Harris reporting to you as requested!". Major Frederickson returned the salute, "At ease, Private". The Major extended his hand toward Harris, in a more informal way. "I think you are aware of the situation" the Major began, pulling out a couple of cigarretes, offering one to Dylon. He accepted it, pulling his litter to lite both cigars. "I've received part of the inform, sir, but aside from that, I know nothing, sir" he answered, The Major stopped by a car, where there was a deadbag on the floor. "Do you know who's the dead?" he asked, and faced Dylon blankly. Dylon hesitated, but spoke: "Yes, Lieutenant General Shepherd" he answered, puffing smoke to the air. Fredrickson turned and dropped the smoke butt. Yep, that's him" he lastly replied. Captain Petterson appeared from behind him, and quickly added more info: "According to intel, this was the action of two ex-SAS operatives: former Captains John MacTavish and John Price". "MacTavish, I've heard that lastname. He holds the current record at 'The Pit' with 18.26 seconds, right?" Dylon stated, trying to find a reason such a good soldier would do this mess. "Exactly, that same guy" Petterson answered. He looked around, and gave a nod to Frederickson. Dylon watched this and concluded that Frederickson and Petterson were friends, because there was no such way to threat a superior like that. Frederickson left and Petterson signaled Dylon to follow him. "I don't want any hard feelings with the American operatives, but I will tell you because you are gonna be in the unit. Sheperd was in command of a NATO black ops unit, known as Task Force 141. Most of it was comprised of British SAS members, along with Australians, Canadians, and Americans. After the raid on Makarov's safe house, in the Caucasus Mountains, contact was lost with most of the unit, except General Sheperd" "Wait, are you implying that Lieutenant General Sheperd betrayed the Task Force 141?" Dylon muttered, first amused, and then found some sense in the idea. Petterson took another look around and nodded, granting the soldier with a quick response. "I'm afraid to tell you that most of the operatives on the squad believe this too, and we will be operating on that suspicion" Petterson added, "So, if you feel unconfortable about it, you may say so". Dylan thought this for a second. "I'm not" he finally said, "to be honest, I never liked him. He didn't cared for the men under his command, and would save no one's life but his own." Petterson looked into his eye and saw what he meant, but didn't trust him enough on it. Chapter 1: Briefing 36 hours after Sheperd's death Classified Location "Ok, people, listen up!" Petterson shouted over the noise. The whole room came to silence and everybody paid him attention. The screen behind him changed to feature two pictures. "Please allow me introduce our targets to you" he said, pointing to the picture, one of a young man, and the other an older one, "former SAS Captains John "Soap" MacTavish and John Price. Aproximately 4 days ago, their Special Operations Task Force 141 lost any contact with Command. 12 hours later, these two guys killed General Sheperd at Site Hotel Bravo" Petterson stopped to look at the unit's faces. Most of them were quite surprised. They knew that Shadow Company was the corp asigned to Sheperd's security, and the fact that they took down most of it and took out Sheperd meant that they were better...and more dangerous. "Let me remember you that our main suspicion is that General Sheperd double crossed them, but it might also be backwards. I need you to stay focus and pay attention. Every single detail might play for us, or for them". Petterson handed them booklets and proceeded, "these booklets contain everything you need to know about our targets: Biography, training, asignments, awards, etc. Give them a full read, and keep it with you in case any doubt arises". Suddenly, the door opened and Petterson was interrupted by Colonel James Green. Petterson stood in his place, making obvious his dislike, both for the interruption and for the Colonel. "My apologies", the Colonel said to Petterson, on a clearly sarcastic tone, "I didn't knew you were having a Pj's party..... "What do you want?" said Petterson with a harsh tone. It was clear to every one that he wasn't happy to see Green. "My apologies for interrupting" Green continued in a sarcasric tone, which made Petterson get even more angry. "this is Specialist Robert Myers, my adition to your tea..." "We already have enough operatives, thank you" "I'm sorry Scottie, I'm not asking you. Either you get him in or you are getting out". Petterson thought about that last coment, and then decided to give the Specialist a chance: "Do you have an special ability, kiddo?" "I'm a demo man, sir. I can blow the hardest buildings you get on my way" The specialist was certainly younger than Petterson, but he retained a very serious air. "Hummmm...ok, take your place with the team. You will be given a booklet telling you everything I've just said" he concluded. "May I speak with you in private, Captain?" Green asked, obviously something not good for Petterson. Both men got out of the room, and Petterson supported himself on the wall outside the room, his arms folded in his chest. "Now listen to me Petterson, because I wont say it twice: I am in charge of this operation, and if you mess it up, I will ground you in the deepest hole in the world, understood?" Petterson felt his face burning, but he contained himself and confronted Green: "Now listen to me, sick bastard. If you dare to get on my way, I'm gonna take care of you, because this is my ''team, and we are playing with ''my rules, understood?" Petterson wanted to throw up, but he held it for himself: Showing weakness at this moment was practically like shooting himself in the head. Green looked the determination in Petterson's eyes and knew he had lost. With everything but a smile, Green left and Petterson knew he had won this one, so he allowed himself a smile. As he entered the room, he saw that the quietness that ruled before he left was replaced by an enormous disturb, more like if the people inside were High School kids and not soldiers. Petterson hitted the wooden desk, and the crowd went silent. He knew they were nervous, and he could not push them too hard without facing problems. "Ok, people, listen. Intel suspects that the fugitives may be hiding on an old safehouse in Hamburg. We wil storm the safe house to see what we can find. Gear yourself up, we are leaving in 2 hours from now...." Chapter 2: Safehouse "Alpha Leader, this Alpha Niner, confirmed activity on the street. Seems like a Russian Spetsnaz team. Hope they didn't caught our targets" "Bad news, Alpha Niner, keep me posted" "Roger Alpha Leader, Alpha Niner out" Petterson embraced his F-2000 and signaled the team: "Troubles dead ahead" He shouldered his rifle and scouted the street: empty, at least for now. The rain was heavily pouring and was threatenng to become a storm. "Alpha Leader, sentries heading your way. They are lightly armed, just a couple of guys with AKs. Shall I take them down, over?" "Negative, I'll take care of them. Proceed as planned, rendezvous at the front door of the safehouse" "Roger Alpha Leader" Petterson took a peak down the street and saw them: two guys with AK-47s. He had spected more resistance. He raised his rifle and aimed to the chest of the first enemy. The bullets impacted the man, ripping his Kevlar best, and shreddng his chest. A great splatter of blood arcked in the air, and the second enemy had brely knew were it had came from when his fate was sealed in a similar way. "Alpha Niner, this is Alpha Leader, we are coming your way, watch your fire on the east" "Roger, Alpha Leader, Alpha Niner standing by" Petterson gave the "Follow Me" hand signal and sprinted to the other side of the street. His boots made huge squeeling sounds each time he stepped, but he didn't lowered his pace: one mistake and it could be his last. He arrived to the end of the croosing and covered the right side. His squad moved across the street and halted behind him. "Cap" exclaimed Harris, "I think I've found a dynamic entrance" Petterson thought for full two seconds. "Harris, take provitional command of the team. Rendezvouz with B squad at main entrance and wait for me to get in position" he ordered, as he unholstered his pistol. The FN Five-seveN is a 5.57mm pistol designed by FN Herstal, in Belgium. With it's low recoil and integrated silencer, the handgun is highly lethal in any expert hands. That's why Petterson never got too far away from it. Petterson grabbed his optic fiber and pushed it through an opening bellow the iron door. He could clearly see four enemies stacked up together around a table, perhaps playing poker. He beaconed a flashbang from hi vest pouch and prepared it. A minor push was enough, the door didn't held it Petterson threw the flashbang to the center of the room and slammed the door shut to avoid getting blinded by his own grenade. Some people think that the fact that a flashbang its a non-lethal grenade, it doesn't make noise. The cause of the blindness and concussion its a small quantity of explosives, so, yes, the flashbang makes a big noise when goes off. Petterson kicked the door once more, and quickly targeted the men near the table. Four bodies plumetted into the ground, victims of the quick fingers of Petterson, but he then realised his mistake: he hadn't seen the enemy standing by the door's side. The Russian charged against Petterson, who didn't had time to aim at him. The Five-seveN scaped from Petterson's hands and dropped to the floor. Petterson pusehd his knee as straight to the enemy stomach as he could, requiring a great amount of energy. The Russian gasped and stepped a couple of steps back, and Pettterson quickly fought back: he slammed the guy's head on the table, and a cracking sound was immediatly heard. A blood stripe poured from the guys nose as he screamed in pain. Petterson reached for his knife, but the Russian operative slammed him on the wall, and the knife ended up on the other side of the room. As the Spetsnaz recovered, he watched in awe as he realized that Petterson had his Ballistic Knife. Petterson actioned the mechanism and the blade was shot. The knife embeded on the Spetsnaz throat and made him choke with his own blood. Petterson stood on hs feet once more and coldly removed the blade from the body. He reloaded the Ballistic Knife and picked up all his ordnance. "Alpha Niner, come in, over" "Alpha Leader, this is Alpha Niner. We are in position and ready to breach" "Roger that, wait for my go" Petterson scouted the hall beside the room, which seemed completely empty. The safehouse was considerably smaller than he had thought. The hallway was pretty tight, perfect for an ambush. "Alpha Niner, search the building. Do not raise hell yet, I repeat, do not raise hell yet. Make as low noise as you can, we need to keep the surprise element" "Roger, Alpha Leader, storming in" Petterson heard the fadded BANG! of a flashbang and muffled shooting near. He walked down the hallway, his rifle aimed at the front, checking the rooms that had their doors open. He was about to shoot a figure that had popped by the corner wen he noted it was Dylon, leading his squad. Dylon was about to shoot him too, but Petterson lowered his gun to his feet and Harris recognized the friendly gesture. "Status" Petterson inquired "Living room clear, Captain" answered Grudarian, "awaiting for orders" "Gold Squad, follow Grudarian. clear the top floor. Green Squad, with me, we'll clean this floor and the basement" The force split up and covered their tasks: Gold squad swept the second floor, but they were quickly disapointed for not finding anything minorly important. Green team was a different story. "Breach and clear" ordered Petterson Harris moved and planted a breaching charge in the door. The styrofoam frame packed a good quantity of explosives, enough to send the door hell and anyone unfortunate enough to be on the other side of the door. "Breaching charge in position" Dylon exclaimed Petterson pulled out a detonator from his duffel and squeezed it three times. The device sent the signal for the explosive to blow, and the door shattered in pieces, killing a Spetsnaz on the other side. Petterson took down the fartest targets, at the bottom of the room, while Dylon and the rest of the team eliminated the nearest targets. "Status" he finally inquired "Clear" "Clear" "Clear" "Roger, move to the next breaching position" ordered Petterson, and the squad moved all at once. Moments later, a secong breaching charge exploded. Petterson scored two headshots straight, but their finding was the most valuable achievement. "Well, well, well, looks like we hit the jackpot here!" Both Petterson and the team were impresed by the amount of weapons and explosives that filled the room. Petterson hadn't seen so much things in the same place: C-4, Semtex packages, Grenades, ARs, Sniper Rifles, Heavy and Light Machine Guns.... "Getting rid of this will slow down the fugitives for sure....." said Dylon "If they were here at any point" completed Petterson, "Myers, get some charges in here" Myers thought the order for full 3 seconds. "Sir, we are in a suburban area" he complained. "I know, but we can't leave this here and we certainly don't have time to move it out" "Sir, there will be collateral damage!" "Alpha Leader, this is Alpha Niner. Enemy vehicles coming from the road. Looks like they know we are here" "Roger, Alpha Niner. Just do it Myers! NOW!" Myers reluctantly pulled C4 from his bag and rigged it on the weapons cache. He tried to set them to avoid causing too much collateral damage, but strong enough to destroy the weapons inside. "Alpha Leader, targets spotted, permission to engage?" "Targets description?" "Spetsnaz, Kevlar Vests, AKMS, Saiga Shotguns. This guys are playing for real" "Hold your fire, let them in, we'll pin them down at the hallway. Regroup with us, ASAP!" "Roger, we are Oscar Mike!" Petterson went up and took a peek down the window, and he could see the enemies: exactly as Grudarian described. He took a look around and decided to pick a gun from the cache: a H&K G36. "Why would you choose that? " stated Dylon, who had certain dilike for the rifle. "In the correct hands" answered Petterson, it's just as deadly as anything else" "Right, if you get killed, I'll keep your Five-seveN" Dylon stated "Just try....", "Captain" Grudarian interrupted, "Spetsnaz are moving in, orders?" "Let them in, fall back to the stairway, we can pin them down there" "Roger, we are pulling back" Petterson and Dylon exited the weapons room and headed upstairs to the second floor, and then to the far end of the hallway. Since Petterson had said something of an ambush, Myers had set up C-4 on the stairway. When the Spetsnaz tried to climb to the top floor, they would have a plastic surprise.... "Charges set" Myers informed, "one tap for staircase, two taps to blow this place to hell" "Roger, hole yourselves up, attack on my mark" The team took positons along the hallway, and Petterson held the detonator on his left hand to avoid squeezing it by accident. Suddenly, whispering in Russian was clearly heard, mainly because of the device Petterson had on his ears: a SOG Tactical Earbud. This new piece of equipment was something pretty cool...and pretty expensive. The device was capable of screening out enviromental noise to allow the user to hear just what he wants to hear. A figure appeared on top of the staircase and Petterson knew it obviosuly wasn't the toothfairy. The Spetsnaz stopped when he heard the clicking sound of he detonator, but he never had a chance to guess the source, the staircase blew with enough force to kill a entire fireteam. The muttering in russian became a crowd, and a second enemy squad began to fight back. The enemy AK's began to pin down the team, and Petterson knew it couldn't be good. He grabbed a flashbang from his pack and removed the pin "Flash out!" Petterson yelled, as he tossed the flashbang and covered again. The device activated and a white glare was briefly visible. A deafning boom was heard, and the firefight eased down. The team picked the oportunity and shot the russians, who quickly retreated down the staircase. "Move! Go, go, go!" Petterson ordered, and the team rushed to a window that faced the nearby buildings rooftops. Dylon looked down to the street and almost felt dizzy. The height was fairly high, any slight miss and his life would be terminated. "That's one hell of a fall, right?" Myers exclaimed, and Dylon nodded. The squad ran as fast as they could. The rooftops weren't safe, but it was their only way out of there. "Watch the nearby rooftops, Tangos might be tracking us" ordered Petterson, as he fired the enemy team down the street. The Spetznas took cover behind their armored vehicles and returned fire with their AKMs. The street quickly erupted on fire, as GSG-9 teams arrived the area to choke the situation. "Let them fight each other, move out, we must reach the LZ before the situation settles down" yelled Petterson, as he shot a few rounds over the Spetznas' head. The Russians ducked and diverted their attention to the German anti-terrorist teams. The operatives laid down covering fire with G36s, covering their fellows armed with Remington Shotguns. The Russian forces where quickly overwhelmed by the fire. The unique survivors mounted again and fleed the scene. "Good, we are free, go, go, go" informed Petterson, while a figure appeared on the sky: the distinctive silhoutte of an MH-60 Blackhawk. "Everybody on board, now!" shouted Scott, as he leaped last on the craft. The chopper dusted off and the team relieved themselves from the stress. "Helluva party down there, guys" acknowledged the pilot, which made Petterson remember the C-4 charges. He held the detonator in his right hand, while watching in direction of the safehouse. "Fire in the hole" he muttered, and then a huge cloud of dust and a sonic BOOM broke the peaceful night... "German officers confirmed a few hours ago that an explotion happened on a suburb of Hamburg. While details emain unknown, some functionaries have hinted that it might a terrorist plot that ended wrong. More information as the situation develops" Chapter 3: The Afghan Connection Location: Fire Base Phoenix, Afghanistan Petterson sat in the chair and looked at the team. They were back in the briefing room. "Ok, people, listen up. Last mission didn`t went as expected, since we didn't found anything. Intel caught word of a local Afghan guns dealer that helped the fugitives with equipment. We'll visit and interrogate him, we need to find out whatever he knows about them. The target is an HVI, so watch your fire, I don't want him dead or wounded, understood?" Location: Kabul City Time:12:00 hours The team spread acroos the street and played as tourists. Floody 16 own's you 00:53, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Read and write more on the Cell Fanfiction Wiki Splinter Cell Fanfiction Wiki Gallery: Myweapon(42).jpg|Dylon Harris' H&K G36 3-soldier.jpg|Scott Petterson when on training in a forest Petterson's F-2000.jpg|Petterson's Favorite: The F-2000 M4A1.jpg|An M4A1 Carbine, customized by Petterson. Five seveN.jpg|Petterson's sidearm: The FN Five seveN SOS.jpg|Dylon Harris being recruited into Petterson's unit Major.jpg|Major James Frederickson on urban combat Kb asf marksman 05.jpg|Hector Gudrarian in his early Ranger stages ST3D Ramadi ACU 03.jpg|Jason Archer before combat. Category:FanFiction